notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Battle of Dale
How many of either army do you suppose there were? We already have a claim on Rurzaur's page there were about 40,000 Easterlings, maybe more, and they'd certainly need to be quite numerous if they'd hope to storm Erebor. SuperGrantZilla (talk) 03:26, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Yes Thorin III had children it shows in the lineage line of Return of the King. Durin VII is after Thorin III. Remember Durin VII proclaims himself in the 4th age. He would have to be alive during the Third Age because the Dwarfs shut themselves up mostly during the 4th age, Durin's live a long time, and this all fits within the time line. Whether Durin VII is Thorin III's son or not--he is alive during the Third Age. Moran half valar (talk) 01:47, March 28, 2015 (UTC) I think you're misinterpreting the table... http://mulubinba.typepad.com/.a/6a00d8341dd88553ef0148c7e88771970c-pi there's only a short line after Thorin III Stonehelm, that means that Dúrin VII ruled after Stonehelm somewhere in the 4th age, with no date given... that means it could be after Stonehelm or several generations later.It does not state that Durin VII was Stonehelm's son. Stonehelm was 75 in the year of smaug's death, Durin's Dwarves usually are about 100 years old when their first male child is born.Even if we`d take that table literally and the Durin's are not re-embodied but reborn in their descendants, it would seem highly unlikely that Durin son of Stonehelm was old enough to take part in that battle, being approx. 52 years old... but maybe you're right Dain Ironfoot was considered very young whenn he took part in the battle of Azanulbizar, but he was 32 years old.--Haerangil (talk) 13:22, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Given that I might be right, I might be good to list him, as we do not know, and I didn't misinterpret the table, I know that a lot of guessing could be done to the background of Durin VII, but I honestly feel that if he is going to play any role, it would be in the Third/Fourth Age. Dain II lived for over 240 years! Who knows how long he would have lived if he wasn't killed. So I believe Durin VII, if not son of Thorin III, was definitely around during the Third Age. The timeline is too compressed during the 4th Age. Therefore he would be present at this battle, just like Legolas at the Battle of FIve Armies. Moran half valar (talk) 19:43, March 28, 2015 (UTC) So then if you accept the ideas presented, is it okay for me to add Durin VII back on the Battle of Dale page? I mean obviously he wouldn't have his inherited items yet, but Orcrist on the other hand...I doubt the Dwarfs just left that there near the enemy. Surprised that no fanfic story picked up on this detail. Moran half valar (talk) 19:46, March 28, 2015 (UTC) :sure.Thoris was buried with Orcrist as far as i remember--Haerangil (talk) 15:19, March 30, 2015 (UTC)